The Tower
by Dorie Kaiba
Summary: A rapunzel like story set after Voldemort wins. Mild slash. HarrySnape After chapter 3 we get a few chapters with torture scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Potter this will be your residence as of today."

Harry looked at the tall tower in the middle of nowhere and sighed.

"Yes Master Lucius."

"You will be supplied with food and clothes by Henny."

Henny smiled softly at Harry indicating that she would try her best to help ease the loneliness. She was the Malfoy's new house elf and was very sweet to Harry. Harry would at least have some company.

"You are never to leave this place Harry. Draco is getting married so he has no further use of you and frankly you disgust me."

Harry nodded.

"Yes Master Lucius."

Harry and Henny walked up the steps and heard the door being sealed up with powerful spells.

"I am sorry you have to go through this too Henny."

"I don't mind Master Harry. I am here to serve."

"Please don't call me Master, here we are equals. Besides without you I would starve to death."

"It will take some adjusting to but I will try Ma...I mean Harry."

"Would you liked to be free?"

"No thankyou Ma...Harry."

"Alright."

The tower was not quite as small as Harry expected it to be. It had a two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a sitting room, and a kitchen. It had an airy feel to it, and although the windows were spelled against escape it was very beautiful.

Harry wondered if he should be upset being locked away. It was better than Lucius odious presence and Draco's constant maulings. Harry thought about how lucky he was to even have them, as miserable as his life had been with them, it would have been a lot worse if Voldemort had decided he wanted him. He had been a little suprised that Voldemort had not killed him when he won the war but instead took away his powers and had given him to his faithful servant Lucius. However, Voldemort probably thought this was a fate worse than death. Harry was amazed that such a man could have that stupid of an idea. Harry hadn't been broken by his loss of his powers, he had been freed. Freed from his "boy that lived" image. He wasn't that person anymore. He was just Harry again. And the Malfoys were a lot easier to deal with than the Dursleys. And now they had left him alone. Now he could finally have some peace and quiet.

Severus Snape was riding on his black horse down his old family estate when he saw his familar siddle up to him.

"Hello Massssster Ssssseverussss."

"Set, any news for me?"

The silver snake nodded his head.

"Draco Malfoy issss getting married."

"I know I pity the poor girl."

The snake sniggered.

"Unfortunately, I was invited and it would be impolite not to go."

"Ssssince when have you cared about mannerssss?"

It was Severus' turn to snigger.

"Good point."

Severus thought for a moment.

"Then I won't go. Tell them I am busy with work in Ireland."

"And where will you be?"

Severus smirked. "Somewhere else."

Set nodded and slithered away.

Severus went up to his rooms and packed some clothes.He hadhisdueling lesson with Tibiain a few hours. He wasn't required tohave these lessons but the Dark Lord had an odd fixation on tornaments. He may as well be prepared for the next one. Yes, he would leave after that.He didn't know where he was going but he would find out when he got there. He went to the kitchens packed some food and made sure he had a satchel full of money and mounted his horse and rode off.

Harry put down his book and stared at the window again. It was sunset. The sky was beautiful alight with light blue and purple hues. He looked at the rolling lawns and smelt the fresh air which was scented with lavender and heather. Then he heard something odd. It sounded like a horse. But there were no roads here and the only person who knew where he was Lucius. Surely, he wouldn't want to visit Harry.

Harry peered at the horse. It was jet black with a silver bridle and saddle. Astride it was a man in his early thirties, his black hair held back with a flowing green ribbon, his emerald robes glinting in the setting sun. He was a vision of masculine beauty. Harry stared at him with an open mouth. Who was that?.

Severus turned to look at this isolated tower. That was funny. Why was it out here in this isolated place? Suddenly curious he rode up to it and dismounted. He walked up to the tower and a sudden blast threw him back. Hmm, Severus thought, enchanted stone must be a protection spell. He wondered if anyone was in there. Perhaps... he looked at his watch;he thought oh no I am going to be late. He mounted and looked at the tower once more before riding away.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tower Chapter 2

Set slithered into the room with Nagini. Voldemort looked at the pair of them and smiled. "So what excuse did he come up with this time Set?"

"My massster wasssss needed in Ireland my lord."

Voldemort grinned. "Yes, I'll bet he was. Too bad I am not. I wish I did not have to go to this stupid farce of a marriage, but I am expected and will be missed if I do not go."

Nagini and Set waited patiently to be dismissed.

Voldemort noticed and said, "All right off you two go."

They slithered out and Pettigrew put his balding head in.

"Master, Lucius is here to see you,"

"Send him in."

Lucius stepped inside and bowed dramatically to Voldemort.

"Enough of that. Come here."

Lucius walked toward Voldemort's throne.

"I bet you are wondering why I summoned you here Lucius."

"Yes, my lord."

"First, Severus Snape will not be attending the wedding, he has business in Ireland."

"I expected he would come up with some excuse. He was never one for parties."

"How are the preparations going for the wedding?"

"Horribly, but I expect your lordship has something else on his mind."

"I do. Where have you put Harry Potter?"

"He is in an isolated tower on my lands."

"I hardly call that torture for him, Lucius."

"What my lord, would you like to be done with him, then?"

Voldemort thought for a few moments.

"When Severus gets back I will tell him to go and visit the tower regularly. It will serve him right for his disobedience."

Voldemort drummed his fingers on the side of his throne.

"Yes, that will do nicely."

"Would you like tea now Harry?"

"Yes, Henny thank you."

He took it and sipped it quietly.

"Henny did you know Dobby. He used to work for the Malfoy's before the war."

"Yes, I knew him. He was a good house elf, no matter what Master Lucius said. It is a shame he died that way. We were so close once. I miss him a lot."

"Yes, he was a good house elf and a good friend."

There was a long silence.

"I think I will go to bed Harry."

"Goodnight."

Harry stared at the fireplace. He had gotten to thinking about the past recently. Although he had hated many things about his old life, there were things he missed and people too. He was starting to dislike the tower. It was all that quiet. Henny was nice but she wasn't very good company for complicated discussions. And now he was dwelling in the past, which was not right. This place was making him lonely. But at least it wasn't making him mad; it would be a long while before he wanted to go outside again anyway. Bad things happened on the outside. Here it was safe. Safe and very lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tower Chapter 3

Dorie Kaiba

Severus looked at the note. He would have to visit Potter three times a week because of his disobedience. What a waste of time! Severus was glad to have Potter tortured but he didn't want to do it. He hated being in the same room as the brat! Even if Potter was in pain it was still not worth his time.

He sighed and puts some tools into his bag and mounted his horse. Apparently, it was the same tower that he had past before he had gone on his journey. That journey had turned out to be very little fun as it had rained most of the time. At least he hadn't seen the wedding.

When he got there he used the spell Lucius had told him to use and one of the windows opened. Just his luck it was a good thirty feet from the ground!

Harry was reading a book in the sitting room and drinking some tea, when suddenly he heard a noise. He got up and rushed to the window. There was a man climbing the tree next to the window! It was the same dark haired man he had seen riding a few weeks back. The man got to the last branch, looked at the distance, mutter to him self and jumped in through the window.

He got up and brushed himself off scowling and cursing.

"Damn that Lucius! Hasn't he ever heard of a door?"

"Who are you and how did you do that? That window was supposed to be spelled."

The man looked at him. His features looked familiar.

"Lucius gave me the password you idiotic brat!"

Harry blinked. That voice, it was Snape. Damn that man cleaned up well!

"What are you doing here?"

Snaoe backhanded him.

"You will speak when I tell you to and not otherwise."

Harry rubbed his cheek. That had hurt.

"Harry what is all the noise? Oh we have a visitor. Would you like some tea sir?"

Snape shook his head. "No thank you. Your master and I will be in this room for the rest of today. You may leave."

Henny looked at Harry. Harry nodded and she left.

Ah, now Harry understood what was happening he was going to have torture sessions again.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tower Chapter 4

Dorie Kaiba

Snape pulled out a bullwhip from his bag. He glared at Harry and said, "I expect you know what to do Potter. If you waste my time, it will only get you more lashes."

Harry nodded dispassionately and took his shirt off. He laid his front against the parlor wall and Snape conjured manacles to hold him there. He lashed Harry again and again until Harry's back was covered with bright red welts.

Snape then charmed the whip so it could reach Harry's sensitive sides. Harry was well trained in keeping quiet but as the lashes hit his ribs he screamed in pain. Snape sneered and told Harry that he had just earned fifty more lashes for his outburst. Harry kept his mouth shut so as not to make the punishment worse.

About two hours later, though it seemed like eternity to Harry, Snape finally put his whip away. He reached into the bag again and pulled out a small but sharp dagger. He put the dagger into the fire for a few minutes to sterilize it. He then put the hot metal onto Harry's back. The room filled with the stench of burning flesh and Harry screamed again. Snape sighed and left the knife on an extra thirty seconds before taking it off.

He switched his grip on the handle and started making cuts on Harry's back. They were enough to draw a little blood and Snape made the lines zigzag across Harry's spine, being careful to not draw too much blood as it crossed Harry's vertebrae. Eventually the smooth cuts made the picture of a serpent on Harry's abused back. He then wiped the knife on a cloth and put it away.

He took a small container out of the Bag and dumped some powder into his hands. He rubbed it harshly on Harry's wounds. The powder turned out to be salt. Harry managed not to scream but it was a close thing.

Several hours later, Snape left the parlor and gave instructions that Henny was not allowed to heal Harry and that he would be back the day after next.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tower Chapter 5

Dorie Kaiba

Harry sat bleeding on the rug and quietly sniffling at this interruption of his solitude. He felt sure that this kind of torture would always wait for him. He couldn't remember a time where he hadn't been hit in one way or another. Except for Hogwarts, no one ever hit him there. And he had had friends. Sure most of them were total frauds who only liked him for his fame, but some of them had been real friends. Now, they were all dead.

Harry shook his head. He knew that he shouldn't think about the past. It only served to make him more upset. It brought a pain that hurt far more than his newly inflicted cuts. This made him think of the man who had inflicted them. Severus Snape, a villain but at least he was someone whose existence proved Hogwarts had been real and not some odd dream that it had almost become in Harry's mind. He had been lonely but in a strange way Snape was helping. Not that he enjoyed the pain because Harry wasn't like that. But pain was a way to make sure he was alive, wasn't it?

While Harry pondered these thoughts Severus was in his parlor telling Set what had happened in the tower.

"I swear there was almost a look of relief on the brat's face. It was unnerving to see it."

"Ssssome people enjoy torture ssssir."

"No, I don't think that is it. That little piss ant was broken, I heard Lucius say it to Lord Voldemort."

"And you can't lie to him can you," Set said in more of a statement than a question.

Severus shook his head. He looked at Set with a smirk.

"How was Nagini doing?"

Set paled, or lightened as much as possible and said quickly, "I would never touch her without Lord Voldemort'sssss permisssssion you know that."

Severus laughed at Set's sudden defensive behavior. "I am sure you wouldn't."

Set hastily changed the subject. "Ssssso what are you going to do to make ssssure Potter issss sssssufficently ssssscared of you?"

Severus gave another evil smirk. "Don't worry. I have a few ideas that will break that insolent ass."

He went to his lab and made a few things to try on Potter the next time he saw him.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tower Chapter 6

Dorie Kaiba

Author Note: Do not try this at home. I know ingesting Yew leaves can make you sick, or even kill you, and foxglove is also poisonous when eaten. I have no idea what happens when they mix. I am not cruel enough to test it on anything. I apologize for this chapter grotesqueness but I was running out of torture ideas. Sorry the chapter was so late I have been a wee bit busy.

Harry's torso was covered with three inch long needles, each with different colored tags on the end. Each tag represented a different potion, all of them mild but when they mixed with each other in Harry's bloodstream, different reactions happened. There were boils on Harry's left shoulder, a bright green bruise on his right hip, and burns on his stomach. Severus gave a shadow of a smirk for a moment at these reactions since he had not laid a finger on Harry, all the effects were caused internally from the potions.

"So I see the external results but how do you feel inside? You have permission to speak."

Harry made a few noises that were translated by Severus.

"Freezing cold on the left, boiling hot on the right and nauseous all over. Interesting, that must have been the yew leaves mixing with the foxglove."

He watched Harry pass out and made no move to revive him. The brat was scared of him now.

The next day Severus groaned his hand over his eyes.

Set slithered in. "What'sssss wrong?"

"Apparently I have been working too hard according to the Lord's court. I will have to throw a ball here next week. Narcissa volunteered to help me decorate, as I supposedly can not do it without a bloody female's guidance. I need a scotch."

Set grimaced. He had a sneaking suspicion he would need one too before the week was out.

"Severus, how are you? Oh this place looks terrible; thank goodness I had the sense to come. You really do need a woman to help you take care of this place. You know my sister has a daughter you might like…"

He had a strong desire to hit his head on the wall.

Harry saw Snape arrive and waited for the manacles.

"You make such a pathetic picture. Oh get up."

Harry wanted to ask why but knew Snape well enough to do as he commanded.

"Sit down. Henny get us some tea."

Henny's and Harry's eyes both widened with shock.

"Now damnit."

Henny fled.

"Torture is better when unexpected. And I am exhausted. Past me that book and don't talk to me."

He laid back, drank his tea as he scanned through the book. At least he had finally gotten a break from that wretched Narcissa.


	7. Chapter 7

The Tower Chap 7

Dorie Kaiba

AN: I dedicate this chapter to pilas14 and WhiteDragonHawke for their thoughtful reviews. I am actually letting them have a conversation. Yes, I know I told you that Voldemort likes this period before but it is nice to have their opinions on it.

Harry was stunned. Snape was actually sitting beside him with a look of only slight annoyance on his face. Harry thought this was probably the happiest Snape ever looked when something dreadful wasn't happening to Harry. Snape had not said he could read so Harry just glanced over at his fearsome torturer. Snape did not look too fearsome at all. Some of his ebony hair had escaped its ponytail. Harry hadn't remembered Snape every wearing one at school but Snape's hair had gotten long enough to make a decent ponytail. He looked elegant like a gentleman from the old days.

Harry shook his head quickly. Imagine him looking at Snape. The man was ugly and cruel. Well, not ugly just different.

Harry was awakened from these awkward thoughts because Henny passed him a cup of tea. Harry gave her a questioning glance, but she gave him a look that told him to drink it fast. Harry drank the warm tea down. Some of it missed his mouth and fell on to his throat.

Snape looked at him. "That is not the way you are supposed to drink tea. Didn't anyone ever teach anything?"

Harry looked at Snape an eyebrow slightly lifted. Who cared if he slurped his tea down he wasn't going anywhere.

"Lower that supercilious eyebrow Potter."

"What?"

"It means haughty and arrogant. Why must you act like you have the vocabulary of a five- year old?"

"Why do you care?"

Snape looked at Harry like he was a moron. "I don't but Lord Voldemort does. The man loves the regency period, he think himself a British Napoleon. For some reason he likes medieval tournaments as well." Snape glanced at Harry without really seeing him. " Do you think I would socialize at a ball if I did not have to?"

"A ball?" Snape was holding a ball? What next Henny tap-dancing?

Snape glowered. "Like I said I was forced into it. Oh for God's sake stop staring at me like I have gone mad."

Harry looked away.

After five minutes of uneasy silence he ventured, "Why does he love the period so much?"

Snape actually looked thoughtful for a second. "I have no idea, but thank heavens he was not interested in reenacting the Renaissance." He thought of Draco's wife stuffed in a corset and visibly shivered.

"Here read this maybe you vocabulary will improve." Harry was handed a book. Snape looked like he suddenly remembered where he was and who he was talking to. "And you will get fifty lashes for your impertinence next time." Snape went back to reading.


	8. Chapter 8

The Tower Chapter 8

Dorie Kaiba

Severus looked in the mirror. He looked like a perfect gentlemen which proved that mirrors were bad judges of people. Narcissa had picked out this outfit and to her credit he didn't look too much like a fop. His mouth made a small smirk at the silver doublet with the black pants and polished black Hessians. He tied his cravat in a simple knot and turned to leave knowing how boring this ball would be.

The whole manor had been scrubbed until it gleamed and was festively sporting green and silver banners to honor Lord Voldemort and his ancestor the great Salazar Slytherin. Everything Narcissa had done was in meant to appeal without crossing the border into flattery. Set slither up to Severus, his colors bright and for some reason he was wearing a black bowtie.

"Very sophisticated Set," Severus teased.

"Lady Malfoy made me wear it. You can bet Nagini won't be in sssssome sssssoppy collar but I have to."

"This is too ridiculous. I need a brandy already and the evening hasn't even started yet."

Lord Voldemort looked at the decorations of Snape manor. Everything was exquisite and tasteful, such was the genius of Narcissa Malfoy. He had known she would do this but he couldn't wait to see how Severus would embarrass himself as the erstwhile host of the evening. Of course, that was only a perk of this party. He expected to have some real fun when he revealed his true intent.

He smirked at Severus familiar in his collar. He had not done the same to his own familiar, who had left him to follow the snake after Set had welcomed them into the house. He would allow those two to mate; they would have a very beautiful brood.

At dinner after Severus had made the necessary toast to him, Voldemort nodded and made his announcement.

"As some of you may know, Severus has been re-educating my old nemesis. My dear Severus I expect he should be obedient now?"

Severus nodded, looking a little surprised.

"Then bring him to us if you please for I expect him to be sufficient entertainment. His youthful flesh may well suit some of our appetites."

For a moment, Severus went pale but he covered it with his regular expression as fast as he could. He nodded again and left the room quickly to fetch Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

The Tower Chapter 9

Dorie Kaiba

Severus was riding to the tower and was wondering if he was going mad. He actually felt the slightest amount of pity for what had happened to Harry tonight. Harry was draped over his saddle, mercifully unconscious. Severus knew Voldemort wanted Harry to live to "entertain" the death eaters some more, so Severus had taken the initiative to bring Harry back to Henny for healing as soon as the last one was done with him.

He managed to leap through the window but it was a close call. Henny was waiting in the sitting room and to her credit she did not asked what had happened or cry out when she saw Harry. Severus had his potions ready and Henny did know some healing magick, so Severus did not fear for Harry's life. His sanity however, might be gone forever but there was nothing Severus could do about that. He started in on what promised to be a full night's work of healing.

When Harry was fully conscious a week later, Severus came to see him.

Severus walked and sat next to him on the sofa. He really couldn't think of anything to say. So he spoke to fill the silence.

"I don't think you will need punishments from me anymore."

Harry nodded but his face was blank and showed no emotion. He turned to Severus and said in an eerily calm voice, "Please kill me."

Severus surprised himself by responding immediately, "I wish I could. You don't deserve this."

Harry nodded again and curled up in a ball on the couch. Henny came up to Harry and stroked his hair. She looked imploringly at Severus.

"Is there nothing you can do to help him?"

Severus didn't answer.

Harry looked closely at him. He wasn't the same anymore; he cared what happened to Harry. He had never cared before.

And in the renewed silence they all sat and tried desperately to think of a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

The Final Chapter of the Tower

Dorie Kaiba

This chapter is dedicated to Aibari who talked some sense into me.

Voldemort sat at ease on his throne. The ball had been very enjoyable. He smirked as he remembered what his followers had done to Potter. He wanted to do worse to him though. Far worse than simple gang rape. If only there was a way that Potter would be continuously tortured with no respite. Perhaps there was, Voldemort thought. Indeed there was a delicious way to achieve his goal. His grin widened as he arranged it.

Severus looked at the invitation in despair. Another joust was to be held. The prize Voldemort was offering this time…was Harry. Severus understood what Voldemort was trying to do. He knew that Voldemort would allow the winner to do what they pleased to Harry until the next joust, where he would be sold off again. He knew this would continue until his looks faded completely and he was killed. Or until he died off something else. Severus could see no end in sight to Harry's suffering. He couldn't tell Harry, the knowledge would crush him, but Harry would find out soon enough anyway.

Harry looked up to see Severus standing there looking graver than he had ever been.

"What is it?"

"I cannot tell you. I can't…" Severus broke off and strode to Harry and hugged him. "I am so sorry, I am sorry…"

Harry, slightly shocked to see Severus like this just held him back.

When he quieted down Harry said to him, "Look I need to know what is happening. You may as well tell me before it happens."

"Harry no…don't ask me…"

Harry pulled Severus' head up to look into his eyes. "Please Severus, tell me."

Severus handed over the invitation.

Harry read it and sat quietly for a long time.

At last he said, "Severus do you ever participate in these jousts?"

Severus nodded. Then realization dawned. "Of course, if I won I would have you at least for a while longer. But Harry I won't be able to keep winning you. If I did, he would just do something new."

Harry looked ashamed. "I don't want to place your life in danger. I am sure people die in these things."

"I am willing to risk it. Just so I can keep you safe a while longer."

Harry hugged him and said his voice full of emotion, "You are too good Severus."

"We both no I am nothing of the kind. I…"

But Severus mouth was blocked with Harry's kiss.

And after his initial shock wore off, Severus kissed back.

On the day of the joust, Severus Snape rode onto the field in green and silver armor, a silver doe painted on his shield. He checked that his sword was free in its scabbard and held his lance close to him. No magic was allowed on these fields for Voldemort had claimed it took away from the sport but he also had his wand just in case. He patted his sable horse and spoke quietly to it.

"Now Grenol let us ride swifter than the wind for Harry's sake."

Some thirty men had decided to joust today for Harry. Severus sighed for he knew some of these riders to have great skill. This was not going to be easy.

He was to ride against Pettigrew first but to this news he held no fear.

Pettigrew walked to him and said, "I will have Potter and you will grace the raven's stomach with your sallow flesh."

"You shall not touch him, you disgusting rat. Far better men have swung a lance at me and meant the silver scythe of Death. Get ready to increase their number. "

Severus rode to the starting point and with a mighty cry he spurred his horse into action. The wind blew against his face as he aimed his lance and pierced the breast of the loathsome rodent. He finished his ride and said softly, "Well that is one down, only another twenty-nine to go."

Henny had found a mirror that showed the images of the tournament. Harry watched in fascination as Severus beat all his opponents one by one.

"It is almost frightening how good he is at this."

"Well Harry, he fights for you. You know him well enough to know he won't lose."

"But what if Voldemort decides not to keep his promise? He has no honor in him and I fear for Severus."

"We must have hope Harry."

Harry turned to Henny. "Yes, we must always have hope. Even though the world is full of shadows, and the muggles live as slaves and food for the dark creatures, we still hope for something better. No, I must at last act. Henny, is there no way I can leave this place? Cannot your own power find a way? Please?"

"There may be but the cost will be great."

"Whatever it is I would gladly pay it for Severus."

Henny looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. "You have paid enough Harry. I must also act at last. It was an honor serving you."

She screwed her face and held her hands before her. She closed her eyes, summoned all her strength and cast her power into the stones by the window. She pressed harder and harder until they exploded and with that she fell down dead.

Harry cried out, but he knew that time was short and so scrambled down the wall and away.

Hours later Severus was lead to Voldemort, as the victor.

"Congratulations Severus Snape, you have proved your valor."

"My lord Voldemort, I must now ask for my prize."

"And so you shall what is your due. Come walk with me Severus."

They walked inside and Voldemort dismissed his guards.

"So Severus, you must not respect me very much."

"What do you mean my lord?"

"Do not play dumb with me Snape. Rodolfus told me that you visit the tower far too often of late. Did you think I did not notice how you dragged Potter away from the party after only a few minor wounds? You are too soft for Potter. Rodolfus shall have him and you shall have the reaper to keep you warm."

Voldemort drew his wand. Before it was all the way out two snakes had appeared from behind and started to bite him.

"Run Massster, we will hold him off."

"Set, how did you…?"

"Run now."

Severus ran outside and into Harry.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling that it would go wrong. Come we must escape. Call your horse."

"Harry…I…"

"DO IT NOW!"

Severus whistled to Grenol who rode to them. They mounted quickly and rode away.

Set and Nagini succeeded in killing Voldemort. When the news spread of his death, the muggles rebelled and the survivors in hiding came to fight the now lazy and complacent death eaters. And the shadow was driven away.

As for Severus and Harry, they escaped to Italy until the death eaters were defeated and then moved to a restored Hogsmeade where they lived happily ever after.


End file.
